


Reflections

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip gets reflective<br/>My first enterprise fic...  Guess this is what I get for watching the series on Netflix...  Based on the Episode "Shuttlepod One"</p><p>writers_choice topic: never look back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Trip stood looking out the window in his cabin, watching the stars. He's been released from sickbay a few hours ago and he'd probably been standing there most of the time. He loved the fresh air and sunshine, but there was nothing like being in space with warp engines humming and the thrill of the next new adventure. 

His family would say he got his first taste of space and never looked back. That wasn't entirely true. He'd been in Star Fleet for four years when he met Jonathan Archer, that's when he ran to the stars and never looked back. The bond forged between them when they borrowed the NX vessel to prove it worked has held true since. The more Jon pushed himself, the more he did as well. There was no way he was going to be left behind when Jon went to space with the new NX ship. He'd wanted this ship as much as Jon had and if it meant long hours, no sleep, and doing whatever it took to be on it that’s what he'd done. Of course the simple fact he wanted to be with Jon Archer played into it too. To say Jon Archer was his best friend was an understatement. They were so much more than that. 

He didn't know what put him in such a reflective mood. Maybe it was the aftermath of he and Reed being stuck in that damn shuttlepod and the thought of not seeing Jon again.


End file.
